militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BRP Gregorio Velasquez (AGR 702)
|Ship name= Melville |Ship namesake= George Wallace Melville, a noted Arctic explorer and Chief of the Bureau of Steam Engineering from 1887 to 1903 |Ship owner= |Ship operator= |Ship registry= |Ship route= |Ship ordered= |Ship awarded= |Ship builder= Defoe Shipbuilding Company, Bay City, Michigan |Ship original cost= |Ship yard number= |Ship way number= |Ship laid down= 12 July 1967 |Ship launched= 10 July 1968 |Ship sponsor= Mrs. Elford A. Cederberg |Ship christened= |Ship completed= |Ship acquired= by the U.S. Navy 1 August 1969, as USNS Melville (T-AGOR-14) |Ship commissioned= |Ship recommissioned= |Ship decommissioned= |Ship maiden voyage= |Ship in service= 1969, for operation as R/V Melville by Scripps Institution of Oceanography, University of California, San Diego, California |Ship out of service= |Ship renamed= |Ship reclassified= |Ship refit= |Ship struck= |Ship reinstated= |Ship homeport= La Jolla, California |Ship identification= |Ship motto= |Ship nickname= |Ship honours= |Ship honors= |Ship captured= |Ship fate= |Ship status= |Ship notes=*Laboratory Space: 2,636 sq. ft (245 m³) *Main Deck Working Area: 4,050 sq. ft (376 m³) *Freeboard: 12 feet (3.7 m) *Sewage System: MSD, *8,000 U.S. gallons (30,000 L) |Ship badge= }} |module2= |Ship name= Gregorio Velasquez '' |Ship namesake= Gregorio Velasquez |Ship owner= |Ship operator= |Ship registry= |Ship route= |Ship ordered= |Ship awarded= |Ship builder= |Ship original cost= |Ship yard number= |Ship way number= |Ship laid down= |Ship launched= |Ship sponsor= |Ship christened= |Ship completed= |Ship acquired=by the Philippine Navy 28 April 2016 |Ship commissioned= |Ship recommissioned=28 April 2016 |Ship decommissioned= |Ship maiden voyage= |Ship in service= |Ship out of service= |Ship renamed= |Ship reclassified= |Ship refit= |Ship struck= |Ship reinstated= |Ship homeport= |Ship identification= |Ship motto= |Ship nickname= |Ship honours= |Ship honors= |Ship captured= |Ship fate= |Ship status= |Ship notes= |Ship badge= }} |module3= }} BRP ''Gregorio Velasquez'' (formerly known as R/V ''Melville'' and originally built as the USNS Melville (T-AGOR-14)) is a research vessel formerly operated by Scripps Institution of Oceanography for oceanographic research. As the R/V Melville, it was the oldest active vessel in the academic research fleet, collectively known as the University-National Oceanographic Laboratory Systemhttp://www.unols.org/info/unols.html | University-National Oceanographic Laboratory System: What is UNOLS? (UNOLS).http://scrippsnews.ucsd.edu/Releases/?releaseID=927 | Scripps Institution of Oceanography, Scripps News: Scripps Research Vessel Melville Returns after Two-and-a-Half Year Voyage The US Government confirmed on 17 November 2015 that the Melville will be transferred to the Philippine Navy as Excess Defense Articles (EDA)s. The vessel was officially transferred to the Philippines on 28 April 2016 and was commissioned into active service at the same time with the Philippine Navy.http://www.cpf.navy.mil/news.aspx/110031 Construction The second ship to be so named by the Navy, Melville (AGOR 14) was laid down on 12 July 1967 by the Defoe Shipbuilding Company in Bay City, Michigan, launched on 10 July 1968; sponsored by Mrs. Elford A. Cederberg, wife of Congressman Elford Cederberg; and was completed and delivered to the Navy on 1 August 1969, when she was placed in service with the Military Sea Transportation Service as USNS Melville (T-AGOR 14) chartered to the Scripps Institute of Oceanography for operation. Though often listed as a ''Robert D. Conrad''-class oceanographic research ship the ship is of an entirely different appearance, design and size as evidenced by Melville'shttp://shipsked.ucsd.edu/Ships/Melville/specs.php | Scripps Ship Operations, R/V Melville: Specifications 2,944 vs. Conrad's''http://www.history.navy.mil/danfs/r7/robert_d_conrad.htm | Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Vessels, ''Robert D. Conrad 1,370 loaded displacement, dimensions of 279' X 46' X 16.6' as opposed to Conrad's 208’10” X 37’5” X 15’2”, general appearance and layout and, most distinctly, completely different propulsion systems and capabilities. Melville's original system was a cycloidal system with propulsion later modified to an advanced system of twin 1,385 hp diesel electric engines driving 1,385 hp Z-Drive Lipshttp://www.nauticexpo.com/prod/veth-motoren/azimuth-thruster-for-ships-z-drive-31774-192482.html | Azimuth thruster for ships : Z-drive (illustration) with a 900 hp Retractable Azimuthing Thruster allowing the ship to move 360° under main engines while Conrad's was single screw 2,500shp diesel-electric with a retractable azmuthing bow thruster.http://www.navsource.org/archives/09/57/5703.htm | NavSource: USNS Robert D. Conrad (T-AGOR-3) Sister ship Melville’s sister ship is the [[RV Knorr|R/V Knorr]], best known as the ship which located the wreck of the RMS Titanic in 1985, which was also launched in 1968. Designation Melville '' was named for George Melville, a pioneer arctic explorer and Rear Admiral in the United States Navy, who was Chief of the Bureau of Steam Engineering from 1887 to 1903. Operating personnel A crew of 23 keeps the ship operational, and up to 38 scientists can be accommodated for the purposes of the scientific expedition. Operational history During a career now in its fourth decade, ''Melville has cruised over almost all the World's oceans in the pursuit of scientific knowledge. Modernized in the early 1990s, Melville's hull was lengthened, increasing her displacement to 2670 tons (full-load), and a new propulsion system was installed. Role in the movie “King Kong” The Melville was used in the 1976 movie King Kong, starring Jessica Lange. It was used specifically because of its Hypoid propulsion drive (at that time), which allowed it to move sideways. This type of drive is used, on research vessels, for station keeping in the ocean over drill and coring sites. Transfer to the Philippine Navy The White House confirmed on 17 November 2015 that the Melville and USCGC Boutwell (WHEC-719) will be transferred to the Philippine Navy as Excess Defense Articles (EDA)s. On 29 April 2016, the ship was formally turned over and commissioned to the Philippine Navy at a ceremony held in San Diego, California. The ship was renamed BRP ''Gregorio Velasquez, after a Filipino National Scientist, and assigned the pennant number AGR-702. The ship is expected to provide the Philippine Navy with hydrographic survey and maritime research capabilities. References * External links * [http://shipsked.ucsd.edu/Ships/Melville/specs.php Scripps Institution of Oceanography: R/V Melville Specifications] * NavSource Online: Service Ship Photo Archive - T-AGOR-14 Melville * [http://www.history.navy.mil/photos/sh-usn/usnsh-m/agor14.htm NHHC Online Library of Selected Images: USNS Melville (T-AGOR-14)]* http://shipsked.ucsd.edu/Ships/Melville/ * [http://mercali.ucsd.edu/rtapps/hiseasnet/realtime/index.php?ship=melville HiSeasNet: Research Vessel Melville Realtime Data] * AGOR Numeric List Category:University-National Oceanographic Laboratory System research vessels Category:Robert D. Conrad-class oceanographic research ships Category:Ships built in Bay City, Michigan Category:1968 ships Category:Scripps Institution of Oceanography Category:Ships of the Philippine Navy